


Artemis & Apollo

by Bohemians_2003



Series: Abbey's Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Greek Gods and Goddesses, Written by Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003
Summary: Aisha woke up to her alarm blaring. ‘It was too early for a Saturday,’ She had thought to herself. Aisha turned on her side, grabbing her phone from the nightstand. It read 10:16 once it turned on.Aisha’s dark curly hair was everywhere, her caramel skin a little ashy from no moisturizer.“Ugh…” She murmured. Why was she awake? For a weekend, she’d be catching up on sleep. Being a waitress, she was always exhausted.





	Artemis & Apollo

Aisha woke up to her alarm blaring. ‘ _It was too early for a Saturday,_ ’ She had thought to herself. Aisha turned on her side, grabbing her phone from the nightstand. It read **10:16** once it turned on.

 

Aisha’s dark curly hair was everywhere, her caramel skin a little ashy from no moisturizer.

 

“Ugh…” She murmured. Why was she awake? For a weekend, she’d be catching up on sleep. Being a waitress, she was always exhausted.

 

Aisha opened to her home screen, which her wallpaper was depicted of her and her girlfriend, Marisol. Aisha and Marisol got together when Aisha got in a motorcycle accident and Marisol treated her as her nurse, which was two years ago. Aisha had asked Marisol out for dinner when she was getting discharged from the hospital.

 

Going into her Snapchat, she noticed four texts; one from her sister, Lillie, one from her friend, Tommy, and two from Marisol.

 

**Lillie to Aisha: Hey, you coming to Pops’ funeral?**

 

Aisha ignored her sister’s message and moved on to Tommy’s message.

 

**Tommy The Tank Engine to Aisha: AISHA I NEED SOME HUGS RN**

 

Aisha smiled, and typed out a message.

 

**Aisha to Tommy The Tank Engine: *Hugs***

 

Aisha and Tommy have been friends since kindergarten. Tommy was a shy little boy, and Aisha took him under her wing. They were inseparable until Tommy got into UCLA and Aisha got into NYU. Their departure at the airport made them cry non-stop.

 

Lastly, she opened Marisol’s texts and her heart just melted.

 

**Babylove to Aisha: My little star, I hope you have an amazing day! I’m sorry I’m not there to make breakfast, I had to go to work early. I’ll be home by 11 this morning!** ****  
**  
** **Babylove to Aisha: I am Apollo and you are Artemis. You shine bright in the night while you study, while I make your day sunnier.**

 

Marisol always sent her girlfriend little poems like this. They were often compared to the the Greek God and Goddess, due to the similar personalities, as well at their names pertaining to the sun and moon.

 

Slowly, Aisha pushed the covers over her body and onto the side of the bed. Marisol will be home in forty minutes, so she has all that time to make coffee for herself and catch up on Rizzoli and Isles.

 

She stretched her arms out forward, making her shoulders and elbows pop. She stood from the bed, walking into the hallway of the apartment.

 

Littered on the walls were art pieces that Aisha’s girlfriend had created herself. Some big, some small. One of Aisha’s favorites was the eight-by-ten depicting an eclipse (once again, Artemis and Apollo).

 

Aisha walked into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker, as the coffee had already been set up the night before. She let it brew for a few minutes, then turned it off when it got to eight ounces. She took the coffee pitcher, grabbed a mug from their coffee caddy and poured in the caffeinated drink into the mug.

 

She strode into the living room, plopping herself on the couch and turned on the TV with the remote. Switching to the TNT channel, she sipped her coffee carefully as to not burn herself.

 

“Sha! I’m home!” Marisol called out as she walked through the door. “Where’s my baby?”

 

Aisha whimpered impatiently. “In the living room!”

 

Suddenly, Marisol fell on top of Aisha, making the curly-haired girl exclaimed in surprise.

 

Marisol’s slick black hair was in a high bun, and her light skin seemed to glow. She was still wearing her scrubs and looked to be tired.

 

“Hey, love. Good day at work?” Aisha asked.

 

“Mmm. Yes and no,” Marisol replied. “There was a patient that claimed that he wasn’t drunk, but he was way over the legal limit.”

 

Aisha laughed. She loved hearing Marisol’s work day stories. Aisha’s mom was a doctor, so she was used to hearing gorey stories.

 

“But other than that, nothing special happened?” Aisha questioned and Marisol shook her head.

 

“Nope, not really,” Marisol sighed. “Catching up on that crime show you like so much?” Aisha nodded shyly, but she smiled. “Care if I join?”

 

In response, Aisha cuddled up next to her girlfriend as the Rizzoli and Isles theme played.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We're Abbey and Alyssa! Thank you so much for reading this piece! We're so happy to launch this off with some lesbians being happy!
> 
> We hope to post at least three times every other month!
> 
> Abbey's Social Media  
> Tumblr: https://broadwayitbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
